


Deal

by urmomishot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, Hospitalized Ian Gallagher, Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Soft Mickey Milkovich, hurt!iangallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomishot/pseuds/urmomishot
Summary: Mickey and Ian are fuck buddies. Sort of. The thing is, they both are kind of falling for each other. During a game of truth or dare, Ian is asked about the girl who left the bite on his neck and scratches on his back. He says the term "fuck buddies" isn't exactly right, because they're friends, too, and besides, labels are complicated. Mickey gets mad at him for thinking that they're anything more than fuck buddies (mostly because he's in denial about his own feelings) and they get into a fight. Ian gets mugged on the way home from the fight, and when Mickey doesn't hear from him after 3 days, he's starting to get worried. He shows up at the Gallagher house, only to be told that Ian's in the hospital.Set in high school, canon divergent.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Carl Bit Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own Shameless. Never have and never will.
> 
> Hey! This is my first fic, so let me know what you think. Advice would be great!
> 
> In this chapter, Ian, Mandy, and Lip play truth or dare with some kids from their high school. Mickey watches because of course, he refused to play truth or dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ian, Mandy, and Lip play truth or dare with some kids from their high school. Mickey watches because of course, he refused to play truth or dare. The scratches Mickey left on Ian's back and the bite he left on Ian's neck are noticed, leading Ian to admit that he thinks labels are complicated.

Ian was at a party with a bunch of drunk kids from his school. The music was loud and the beer was free, so of course he went. “Yo, Gallagher!” Ian looked around at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on the group of kids sitting in a circle on the floor. One of them, a junior named Josh Richards, waved Ian over. Ian hesitated until he saw Mandy Milkovich sitting amongst the drunk high schoolers, beaming at him. 

“Hey,” Ian said, now standing behind Mandy. “What’s up?”

“We’re gonna play some party games. You should join us.” Josh offered. Ian skimmed over the people sitting, noticing that Lip was sitting down too. Ian sighed before plopping down beside Mandy. 

“Hey, man,” Lip said, looking up at Ian. “The fuck happened to your neck?” He asked, pointing to the bite mark on the juncture between Ian’s neck and shoulder. 

“Oh, uh. That would be Carl. The fucker attacked me this morning. You know how the psychopath is.” Ian said quickly, rubbing his neck. Lip just raised his eyes as if saying _Uh-huh. I know it wasn’t Carl._ Ian brushed it off, giving Lip the middle finger.

“Violent little bastard,” Mandy told Ian. "How long before somebody bangs somebody else for the game?” She whispered, leaning over. Ian snickered quietly.

“I say five turns in. But three before it’s something sexual.” Ian responded.

“Ooh, good guess. My bet’s on three before sex, though.” Mandy said, quirking an eyebrow as she smirked.

They shook on it before turning their attention back to the game. Some girl was doing body shots off her best friend while the dude that dared her leered at them. Soon, a boy named Mark was admitted to a (detailed) sex dream involving the gym teacher, Mrs. Wilkins. Mandy let out a laugh, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“That motherfucker? Seriously?!” Mandy exclaimed, still cackling. “Bitch is a sadist. She once made me run outside until I literally passed out from goddamn heat exhaustion.” Ian wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He typically loved P.E., but that woman was a nightmare. 

“What are you fuckers doing?” Came a voice from behind Ian and Mandy. He looked up to see Mickey standing above him, crotch level with his face. 

“Some stupid party game. Truth or dare. Sit with us, Mickey.” Mandy told her brother, grabbing his arm. He shook her off and scoffed.

“Do I look like a fucking twelve-year-old to you, bitch? No way in hell am I playing truth or dare.” Mickey said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

“You could at least watch the chaos ensue. It’s fairly entertaining.” Ian suggested. “Mark just enlightened us about his sex dream starring Coach Wilkins.” Mickey groaned.

“That’s disgusting, man. Coach Wilkins? Fuck.” Mickey said, nudging Ian with his foot. “Scoot over, bitch.” Ian grinned, moving so Mickey could ease himself between Ian and Mandy. 

“Okay. Lip, man. Pick your poison.” Mark said after taking a drink from his beer. 

“Shit. Okay. Uh, dare, I guess.” Lip rubbed the back of his neck. Gallaghers were competitive as hell, and Ian doubted Lip would turn down a dare. 

“Text an ex and tell her how much you miss her.” Mark grinned. Ian could hear Mickey huff from beside him.

“Fuck. Alright. I’ll tell you when she responds to tell me she’s gonna chop my balls off, yeah?” Lip complained. Mark nodded, taking another swig from his beer as he laughed.

“Alright, uh, guess it’s my turn.” Lip scanned the room before his eyes fell on Ian. “Okay, Ian, truth or dare?” Ian took a big gulp from his beer bottle before setting it down beside him. 

“Fucking dare. Give me your best one.” Ian said. Knowing Lip, it’d probably be something that tested Ian’s physical strength. 

“Do 200 pushups while Mandy sits on your back.” _Not too bad_ , Ian thought. He could manage that. Mickey shifted beside him as Ian moved so he could get into the plank position and Mandy stood up. “No, Ian, shirtless. Come on, show off those muscles of yours.” Lip said, his eyes glinting. Ian stood up to strip off his shirt, but when he knelt to get back into a plank, Mandy choked back a laugh from behind Ian. 

“Oh, would you look at that. Looks like _Carl_ got to your back, too.” Lip said, now fully grinning at Ian. Mickey snorted from behind Ian, although slightly nervous because attention was being drawn to something _he_ had done to Ian. Shit. Ian had forgotten the marks Mickey left.

_“God, Mickey. Fuck,” Ian groaned, the_ _headboard banging against the wall. He leaned up to brace a hand on it as heat coiled in his gut. He fucked Mickey harder, faster, angling up, and smiled when Mickey arched under him. Mickey clenched around him, choking out a moan that sounded something like Mickey’s name._

_“Yeah?” Ian asked, even though he already knew. He liked hearing Mickey say it. “There?”_

_“Jesus Christ, Gallagher.” Mickey gasped. “Yeah, fuck. Just like that.” Mickey hissed, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. Ian slowed slightly, aiming so that he hit that spot every time he pounded into Mickey. He watched Mickey’s face as he entered, watched his mouth open as Ian made him see stars. Ian groaned. Fuck, Mickey was perfect. He felt so good._

_“So good,” Mickey growled, his hand now pulling Ian’s head closer to him._

_“You gonna come for me, Mick?” Ian asked, drawing closer. “Fuck, Mickey. I”m so close, shit.” He sped up, pounding hard into Mickey. Mickey’s head fell back and he grabbed Ian’s back, raking his fingers down. It stung, but Ian didn’t mind. Mickey grunted, soft little breaths that sounded like they were punched out of him every time that Ian thrust in._

_“Goddamn, Ian. Shit.” Mickey gasped, pulling his hands from where they tightly grasped Ian’s back and moving them back to his neck. He pulled Ian close as he reached for his orgasm. Mickey bit down hard on Ian’s neck as he came. Ian’s thrusts became erratic and irregular as he drew closer. Ian moaned, loud and obscene, as he finally came, still buried inside of Mickey. He collapsed on top of him, not caring that they were both still covered in Mickey’s come._

_“Alright, bitch, get off me. You’re heavy.” Mickey said, shoving Ian._

Ian coughed. “...Carl was really mad?” He proposed, sounding hopeful that the group staring at him would buy it. Mickey bit his lip to stop from laughing. One of the girls from Mandy’s class was staring at Ian, smirking. 

“Damn, Ian. You’re making some girl _very_ happy.” She chuckled. “You datin’ the girl who did that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Mickey coughed, clearly amused, albeit somewhat uncomfortable.

“Uh… No. We don’t go on dates.” Ian sighed, giving up on the carl-did-it routine. 

“Ah. So fuck buddies, then. Very efficient, no strings.” The girl nodded, taking a drag from her cigarette. Mickey relaxed a little. Ian could feel the tip of Mickey’s shoe pressing into his thigh. 

“Not fuck buddies, exactly,” Ian said before he could think not to. He could sense Mickey staring at him. “I mean, labels are complicated, right? We started off as fuck buddies, yeah, but we’re friends now, too.” Ian said quickly, almost as if trying to explain himself to Mickey. 

The girl from Mandy’s class nodded, seemingly accepting his answer. Ian coughed uncomfortably as Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Ian a Look. Ian glanced at him. “So, Mandy. Truth or dare?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ian's truth about labels. They get into a fight outside. (It was fairly painful to write this, I'll be honest.) But don't worry, we get to see Mickey and Mandy being iconic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! It really means a lot to me :) I hope you guys like this chapter!

"You still haven't gone yet, dumbass," Mandy reminded Ian, who was (doing a bad job of) trying to draw the attention off of himself. "You still gotta do the 200 pushups while I sit on your back." 

"Oh, shit, right." Mickey watched as Ian got into the plank position and watched his sister stand to get on her 'boyfriend's' back. Ian flinched as Mandy's leg rubbed one of the deeper scratches and Mickey could hear Lip laugh. The girl from Mandy's class, _Tori,_ Mickey thought, laughed with Lip. 

Mickey stared at her as she screwed her face up and puffed on her cigarette. Stupid fucking nosy bitch. If she'd just minded her own goddamn business, Ian wouldn't have spewed his labels-are-complicated bullshit. Mickey itched to punch her across the face, hard. When she opened her mouth to speak again, Mickey desperately wanted to cram her beer bottle down her throat so she couldn't talk.

"Wait, Ian, I thought you were dating Mandy? Are you guys not exclusive?" Tori asked, probably remembering that Mandy was just as surprised as the rest of the group had been about the scratches on Ian's back. Ian drew in a deep breath, continuing to count his pushups. Mickey felt something stir in his chest as Tori mentioned Mandy and Ian's relationship. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about it annoyed him. Ian wasn't even her real boyfriend, anyways. 

"No, we are dating. And don't get me wrong, we love each other to death, but sometimes we wanna fuck other people. I don't see the big deal about exclusively fucking each other. I mean, as long as nobody's lying to anybody, it's chill." Mandy replied with ease. Mickey wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of Mandy and Ian sleeping together. 

Tori looked like she might accept the answer, but she furrowed her brow. "Ian said labels were complicated, Mandy. That sounds like he's getting emotionally involved with someone else," Tori warned. Mickey glared at her. Fuck emotionally involved, Gallagher better not be getting emotionally involved. 

"I'm right here, y'know," Ian grunted out, sweat dripping from his brow. Mickey wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed with how strong the younger boy was. "And don't worry 'bout it," he huffed, trying to breathe, do push-ups, and talk at the same time, "I love Mandy." He took another deep breath, nearly done with the 200 pushups. "I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her." Tori just raised an eyebrow and blew out smoke. "Done!" Ian declared, flopping onto the ground.

Mandy patted his back, before stepping over his limp body to settle beside Mickey again. She gave him a knowing look and Mickey's heart skipped a beat. Why the fuck did Ian have to say something dumb about labels. Shit.

Thoughts were racing through Mickey’s mind, too fast for him to acknowledge each one. _Labels are complicated._ Fuck. Mickey felt angry and, honestly, scared shitless. He liked the label “fuck buddies,” and he definitely didn’t see a problem with it. It was what they were; they fucked, and yeah, they hung out sometimes, and recently they’d been doing shit like playing video games or just having a stupid fucking conversation without the pretense of having sex, but that didn’t mean they were anything more than fuck buddies. That didn’t mean that the label didn’t fit them, and it definitely didn’t mean that Mickey _cared._

Shit. Mickey ran his hands through his hair. Ian would never be anything more than a fuck buddy to Mickey. Mickey didn’t even want him to be anything more than that, he didn’t like emotions and he definitely didn’t like Ian Gallagher. Besides, when emotions got involved, shit got messed up real quick. Mickey knew that. Not from experience, of course, because he knew better than to let somebody go all sappy on him. Mickey'd die before he was caught being emotional.

Mickey blew out a breath, his mind slowly drifting back to the chatter of the game still continuing in front of him, its players completely oblivious to Mickey’s inner turmoil. Mickey’s eyes shifted to the redhead sitting next to him. Labels didn’t fucking matter, they weren’t in a goddamn relationship. 

Mickey huffed in annoyance and shifted his weight so that he was leaning backward, sitting just outside the circle of drunk teenagers. Mickey swallowed the last of his beer before standing up to leave. The party was fucking boring anyways. 

Mickey tossed his beer can towards a trash can, not looking to see if he had made it in. Annoyance simmered beneath his skin as he shoved through the crowd of drunk people. Everybody was warm and sticky and a girl stumbled into Mickey, immediately clutching her hands at him. The music blared as she leaned in to whisper something into Mickey’s ear. He brushed her off, and it took a few tries before she mumbled something dejectedly and then stumbled off. By the time he made it out the door and into the alleyway beside the house, Mickey could feel the anger pulsing through his body and reaching for his fists. He shook his hands as if trying to wring the urge to punch something out of them. 

If Ian fucked this up by doing something stupid like thinking they were more than fuck buddies, shit. Mickey liked what they had; it was convenient, and Ian wasn’t going to tell anybody that Mickey was gay. Leave it to Ian Gallagher with his fucking sappy grin and eyes that seemed to watch Mickey’s every move to want more. 

Mickey lit a cigarette as he continued to walk down the alley, almost tripping over a homeless man (woman? Mickey couldn’t tell) halfway through. He was still fuming and the bitch he nearly tripped over was only adding to his frustration. The last straw, though, was when Ian finally caught up to him and asked, “Hey, Mickey, are we okay? I didn’t mean to say- I mean, it just kinda slipped out.”

Mickey spun around, ashes falling from his cigarette. “What do you mean ‘are we okay?’ You sound like a goddamn girl. There is no _we,_ Gallagher. I like your dick, bitch, not you.” He spat out and saw hurt flash through Ian’s eyes. Whatever. As long as he knew they would never be anything more. He took another drag from his cigarette, desperately trying to keep himself occupied so he didn’t do something stupid.

“Mickey-” Ian tried, sighing in an exasperated way. Mickey crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. This oughtta be good. “Mick, look, ‘fuck buddies’ don’t hang out together to smoke weed or play video games. And ‘fuck buddies’ don’t typically stick around after the ‘fucking’ part. All I’m saying is the label isn’t accurate anymore.” Ian said as he looked at Mickey in a way that made Mickey feel like Ian could see straight into his soul. He fucking hated it. He dropped his cigarette, stepping on it to put it out. Ian took a step towards Mickey, and Mickey stepped forward too, glaring at the redhead. 

“Gallagher, ‘labels are complicated’ is something that girls say when they get all emotional and shit.” Mickey scoffed, shoving Ian’s chest hard when he tried to step forward again. Ian stumbled backward, anger blazing in his eyes.

“I’m not-” Ian started, but Mickey cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He didn’t know what Ian was going to say and he didn’t care either.

“No, you shut the fuck up. You don’t think we’re fuck buddies? What the fuck do you think we are then? Huh? Boyfriends, Gallagher?” Mickey whisper-yelled. If he hadn’t been so afraid of somebody hearing him, he would be full-on yelling at Ian. He grabbed Ian’s shirt in his fist, and Ian let him. “Labels aren’t fucking complicated. You’re just a warm mouth to me, Gallagher. That’s it, nothing more. I don’t give a shit about you, so fuck you and your ‘labels are complicated’ bullshit.” Mickey finished, still yelling in a hushed way. His breath was coming fast and he finally let go of Ian’s shirt, stepping back. Ian swallowed, staring at Mickey. He didn’t look hurt as Mickey'd expected. Instead, he looked angry and Mickey’s heartbeat sped up at the thought of fighting. He understood fighting, he was a goddamn Milkovich after all. Fighting was what he did best. 

“I’m not saying I want a goddamn relationship with you, Mickey. Believe me, I don’t fucking want that and I know too fucking well that you don’t either. But you can’t deny that we’re friends-” Ian said, slow and steady. Mickey tried to cut him off, but Ian clapped his hand over Mickey’s mouth to prevent him from it. “No, fucking listen to me. You can’t deny that we're _friends,_ Mick. We do shit like play video games and get wasted on the baseball field. That’s shit that _friends_ do, Mickey. I don’t know why it’s so fucking hard for you to accept that we’re friends, but we are,” Ian spit out, glaring at Mickey. Mickey struggled, trying to make Ian let him go. “And friends give a shit.” He practically whispered the last part, finally releasing Mickey. 

Mickey roughly pushed Ian off of him, fuming. Ian shoved him right back, and Mickey promptly punched him in the face. 

Mickey didn’t know how to get his point across with words, he was never good at that. He had always shown how he felt with actions, even if he didn’t mean to. He showed that he cared by listening to Mandy when she cried or getting Ian a beer when he got another for himself. He showed that he was angry with his fists and elbows and kicks, same as he always had. 

Mickey wasn’t sure how long he and Ian fought for, but every punch that he landed and kick that he felt reminded him how furious he was. How scared he was, too, not that he would ever admit it. “I don’t give a shit,” Mickey hissed, shoving Ian back forcefully before he stepped back. “I don’t care what you think, we’re nothing more than fuck buddies. Get that in your head, Gallagher, because we’ll never be anything but fuck buddies.” Ian’s face screwed up, his eyebrows knitting together. Blood dripped from his nose as he glared at Mickey. Mickey could feel blood trickling from his own lip, and he reached up to wipe it off with his thumb. It stung a bit, but then so did the way Ian was looking at him. Mickey wondered how somebody’s eyes could bring more pain than their fists. 

“Let me know when you figure that out, yeah?” Mickey snarled and Ian just glared. Mickey didn’t know if that meant he’d won, or if Ian just didn’t want to fight him on this. He hoped it was the first. Mickey stared at Ian for just a moment longer before he turned around and walked away, not looking back. He didn’t hear Ian’s footsteps following him or walking the other way, and so he assumed that Ian sat there. Whatever. He didn’t give a shit, right?

He thought about how he didn’t give a shit and how he didn’t like Ian Gallagher all the way home. He thought about how much he didn’t like the way Ian’s eyes lit up when he grinned in that shit-eating way of his. He thought about how much he didn’t like the way Ian pressed his thigh against Mickey’s when they played video games. He thought about how much he didn’t like the way Ian held his cigarette with his long fingers and thought about how much he didn’t like the sound of his breath as he blew out smoke. Mickey thought about how much he didn’t like Ian fucking Gallagher. 

Mickey was completely fucking wasted when he finally stumbled through his door. When he saw Mandy laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, it took him a minute to process that she wasn't sleeping. "Fuck are you staring at the ceiling for?" He grumbled, kicking his shoes off and finding his way to the couch. Mandy turned her head to look at him and he noticed the smudges of mascara under her eyes. "Shit, are you crying?" He asked. Mickey didn't know how to deal with crying people. Anger, hate, fear, he could do. But sadness? No fucking way. Luckily, Mandy giggled.

"No fucking way. I'm not actually sad, just a bit hurt, I guess," she said, still giggling a bit. Mickey shoved her feet off of the couch so he could sit down. He laid his head back so he could stare at the ceiling with his sister. It wasn't interesting in the slightest. There was a blood splatter above him and a bullet hole a couple of feet to the right. He waited for Mandy to elaborate on why the fuck she was hurt, but she didn't. He sighed.

"You gonna tell me why or make me sit here all night?" Mickey asked. The ceiling was really dirty, but what wasn't on the Southside. He heard Mandy sigh heavily as she reached a hand up to push her hair back.

"Ian didn't tell me anything about seeing somebody new." She whispered as if she couldn't bear to hear the words. "He always tells me when he sleeps with somebody, and now he's talking about labels? That's more than getting sucked off in the school bathroom. Labels mean something, and he didn't tell me about any of it." Mickey could hear her voice get raspy like it always did when she got emotional. For a second, he wondered if she was gonna cry now, but he saw her eyes harden again. She was a girl, yeah, but she was still a fucking Milkovich. And Milkoviches did not cry.

"Nah," Mickey coughed, very uncomfortable. Talking about his sister's fake boyfriend that he's fucking? Extremely awkward. "It's probably nothing. Gallagher didn't admit to being in love with the dude he's fuckin', just said they were friends or some shit. I doubt anybody'd fall for your freckly ginger anyways." Mickey said, hoping she would find his harsh words comforting. When she didn't say anything, he turned his head to meet her wide eyes. "What? Quit gaping, bitch." Mickey sighed, turning to face Mandy completely. "Look, just because he found a guy to fuck and didn't tell you about him doesn't mean he doesn't trust you or give a shit about you, or whatever you're worried about. So stop being such a fucking dumbass." Mickey said, trying to sound harsh. God, he hated emotions. 

"Uh. You said- you know he's gay?" Mandy asked, looking at Mickey skeptically. Shit. Mickey felt panic grab at his chest. He slipped up. Mandy could apparently see the fear in his eyes because she relented. "I mean, I just didn't know you were okay with it." She furrowed her brow slightly. "I didn't know you two were close enough that he'd tell you," She muttered, confused. 

Mickey rubbed a hand over his neck. "I don't really give a shit if he likes dick or not. I'm not gonna fucking fag bash him if that's what you're worried about." Mickey spat out as if it pained him to say it. "And it's not hard to figure out the bitch is gay," he said, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I mean, you two fucking _giggle_ together. No straight dude giggles, Mandy. Besides, the two of you are always in your room and he spends the night constantly, and yet you two never fuck. Literally never. You never come out of your room looking all messed up and shit, you never have hickeys or are wearing a shirt backward or inside out or some crap." Mickey finished, turning back to stare at the ceiling. He was mildly impressed with how little he was slurring his words, considering how shit-faced he was right now. 

Mandy seemed to accept his answer, humming lightly before sitting up. "Wait, what the fuck happened to you?" She asked, gesturing at his split lip and fucked up knuckles. 

Mickey scoffed bitterly, feeling the anger rise up again. "Long fucking story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope that wasn't too painful. I know Mickey was really mean, but he makes up for it soon, I promise. Let me know what you think!


End file.
